


Soumako Gym Sex Part 1

by JxMercer13



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Free! Eternal Suffering, Free! Eternal Summer, Gymsex, Iwatobi, M/M, Makoto Tachibana - Freeform, Makoto Tachibottom, Makoto likes cock, NSFW, Rimming, Samezuka, Slight RinHaru, SouMako - Freeform, Sousuke Yamaza, Sousuke is always horny, There will be a continuation, They fuck on gym equipment, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Yamazaki Sousuke Has a Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: Sousuke hates when Rin leaves him for Haru but loves when Rin leaves him with Makoto.





	1. Chapter 1

Rin had invited Sousuke on one of his late night runs, what he expected was to run around the campus… Not have to watch Rin act like he was actually helping Haru stretch and not rubbing his ass and thighs every chance he got. 

It was disgusting, but what wasn’t were the eyes that were currently glued to Sousuke's back. Makoto wasn’t even really doing sit ups at this point, he was more so drooling over Sousuke's muscular frame like a horny schoolgirl in heat. Sousuke had given up with trying to have Rin be his spotter, so he was currently taking out all his aggression on the treadmill. He had noticed the brunettes stares, he could see him in the wall mirror right in front of him. Sousuke didn’t want to fall for the ‘Iwatobi charm,’ though. He hated Nanase, but he wouldn’t deny the whole team had something attractive of them. Haru and the blonde, loud mouth with their slender, girlish figures- the guy with glasses and his perky ass… Then there’s Tachibana… Fuck, Tachibana… Just thinking about those thick, strong thighs and plump, juicy ass… Then there’s his tits, they’re huge! He’s a man! It made no sense, the only thing that did was why Sousuke wanted to cum all over them and that pretty, stupid face. 

The swimmers thoughts were getting a little too realistic for him… Someone else seemed to notice.

There was a small gasp from behind him, Sousuke quickly slowed down the treadmill till he was at a slow walk. Behind him sat Makoto on one of the benches, his green eyes glued to Sousuke's very obvious bulge. 

Must have been why he gasped in the first place. 

Makotots thick thighs trapped in the green under armour beneath his shorts were pressed together, obviously hiding something Sousuke could use to get the rest of his energy out. Turning around, Sousuke shot a hungry glare Makoto's way. Sweat dripped from his forehead down his chiseled cheek and sharp jawline. His dark eyes narrowed at the other, intimidating Makoto was always fun. He always looked like he wanted to run… or be fucked. 

“Where’s Rin and Nanase?” He knew where they were, they left to fuck in Rin's car. Assholes.

“They went to the showers.” Replied the brunette who just now decided to avoid all eye contact with Sousuke, he held onto a small rag over his lap to hide his own embarrassment. Though, Sousuke wasn’t trying to hide his own at all. In fact, he even walked up to Makoto, looming over him with his massive bulge at nearly eye level to the other. Makoto gulped, his eyes flickering back and forth from the bulge to the ground. 

“Fuck, I was gonna go in there.” Sousuke mumbled, shower sex sounded nice. But he guessed bending Makoto over one of these machines was fine, too. Grabbing Makoto by his wrist, Sousuke pulled him to his feet despite the others protest. 

“Wai-wait! What are you doing?” Makoto asked, covering his groin with the small, grey sweat rag. 

“Giving you what you want, I saw you.” He hissed, letting go of Makoto's wrist. Slowly the towering swimmer began to corner the other. “You’ve been staring at me all night, I was gonna let it slide but I’ve been thinking about this for way too long to just let you get away with it. Now, apologize, Tachibana. Or, put your hands on the glass and give me what we both want. If not, leave.” 

By this point Makoto was pressed right against the wall mirror in front of the treadmills. Sousuke was so fucking intimidating… It was amazing. Makoto gulped, his pale, green eyes flickering to the shower room doors then back to the swimmer looming over him. Sousuke was so close to him he could feel his massive bulge pressing against his thigh, it made him want to moan.  
Without much of a word he turned around, his hands pressing against the glass. “I don’t have protection…” He whispered, legs spreading he pushed his ass out as if he’d done this before. 

Sousuke smirked, pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it aside, revealing his thick, bulging muscles. Sweaty from the run and tense from his pent up energy his chest rose and fell as he panted. “Then I guess I’ll have to cum somewhere else.” He cooed into the other's ear before sucking on his ear lobe, his teeth were already marking him with tiny nibbles to his ear and neck. Makoto was a loud one, he could tell. 

Sousuke's large hands reached down to grope Makoto's plump ass, squeezing until he earned himself the cutest mewl. “You like it rough.” Makoto's reaction caused Sousuke to laugh, seeing him clench his ass and hide his face under his bangs was cute. Nanase really fucked up not getting to him before Sousuke could. 

Yanking Makoto's basketball shorts and under armor off to reveal that beautifully plump ass and thick thighs, Sousuke immediately got to his knees. His tongue dragged over Makoto's slicked up pucker, tasting his arousal while his hands squeezed and spread his ass. Small moans and pleads left the brunette, already his thighs were shaking. Fuck, what was the last time he even played with himself? 

Sousuke wasn’t one to talk. 

“Now, I want it now!” Shouted the brunette, completely surprising Sousuke. Makoto turned around, despite his words he had his hand on the back of Sousuke's head. The heated brunette forced Sousuke's face deeper between his supple cheeks until he could feel Sousukes tongue go passed his throbbing asshole. 

Makoto was open, his asshole was way too warm and slicked for him to have not played with himself before this. 

Sousuke pulled back, his jaw and chin completely covered in Makotos slick, the smirk over his lips as he licked it all up both excited and terrified Makoto… For good reasons too.

Sousuke grabbed Makotos wrist pulling him closer to press his shaking hand over his throbbing, aching cock. “You and me are gonna work out together, alright, Tachibana?” He whispered menacingly, “and you’re gonna have to fucking work for this...”


	2. Soumako Gym Sex Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets the dick, Ya'll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chucks this at you*

Makoto was sure he had always been a good kid; he had never done anything to make himself or any other person doubt him… Except, well... Suck Sousuke's cock on a bench in a public gym.

With a cock deep inside his throat, the brown-haired angels’ eyes watered at how tight his throat felt. Sousuke had undressed him, leaving Makoto completely vulnerable, it felt fucking frightening and exciting at the same time. Makoto’s thighs clenched at how Sousuke would push his cock further into his throat. His lips were slick with his own spit and what he was sure was cum…

Makoto bobbed his head up and down; the silhouette of the others cock could be seen stretching out his poor throat. It was painful to have this man’s mammoth cock down his throat, but fuck, was Makoto loving it.

“I bet all the rumors about you were lies.” Sousuke's breathy, deep voice whispered, his massive hand pushed Makoto down further, earning himself a mewl. “You’re not as much of an angel as I thought you were. Or maybe it’s the fact Nanase tries to make sure nobody hits on you, that's why you’re so fucking cock hungry, huh?”

His teasing urged Makoto on, his sloppy technique was leaving his plush, flushed tits soaked with his own spit. His droopy, green eyes stared up at Sousuke as he watched him smirk down at him with that menacing glare. The gulping and slurping sound leaving Makoto only egged Sousuke on further.

He slowly pulled Makoto off his cock, watching as a line of spit broke from Makoto's glistening lips to the tip of his dick. Makoto was panting, his own cock stiff and standing tall; no shame could be seen on Makoto's expression. It was pretty respectable when Sousuke thought about it, Makoto looked proud of his sexuality and that was a side of him Sousuke hadn’t seen before. 

“I have to pick up my little brother and sister from soccer practice in an hour…” Makoto whispered, wiping away a bit of precum from his bottom lip with his tongue.

Sousuke rose a brow, confusion over his face before he busted into a fit of laughter that was completely new to Makoto. His laugh was surprisingly dreamy…

“You’re serious?” Sousuke chuckled, “that’s something I never thought I’d hear in this situation.” Sousuke stood up, leaving a confused Makoto on his knees as he watched him remove his bottoms. The under armor seemed to stick to Sousuke's skin with how he was sweating.

“But… I’m not saying it to be funny. They’re at soccer practice and it ends at-”

“I know what you meant.” Sousuke cut him off, plopping his bare ass down on the bench he patted his thick thighs, beckoning Makoto over. “I’ll take you, but it depends whether you make me cum on time or not.”

It was a challenge, the mischievous gleam in Sousuke's eyes and that shit eating grin peeking through his somewhat serious expression caused Makoto to shiver on his knees. Makoto wanted to call him cruel, he knew Sousuke had a lot of endurance, so did he, but he was sure not as much as the massive swimmer in front of him.

Makoto stood up, his knees red and bumpy from the carpeted floor. He was awkward with his own body, being rather wide and tall, he didn’t know how to maneuver himself and Sousuke being even bigger than him wasn’t helping.

The sight of Sousuke's massive cock, throbbing and flushed between his lap was intimidating. Makoto had only ever been fingered, and that couldn’t even be compared to Sousuke's length, let alone his girth. Gulping Makoto boldly pushed Sousuke to lay on his back over the bench. Sousuke's cock in his hand felt warm and hard, and he swore he could feel his pulse.

“You’re serious?” Sousuke quirked, almost mocking Makoto with the smirk he wore so proudly.

“What do you think?” Makoto jabbed back, his pout making him anything but sassy.

Smugly Sousuke rested both his arms behind his head; he closed his eyes and hummed. This only made Makoto pout even more, he knew Sousuke was as much of a tease as Rin, but he definitely wasn’t prepared for it in this situation. He felt as though he definitely had to prove to Sousuke that he wasn’t the ‘Iwatobi angel’ like everybody thought he was.

With his cheeks puffed up he looked back and aligned Sousuke's bare cock to his entrance, he circled it around the throbbing muscle, and when he felt it was right he began to slowly lower himself. “Oh my god…” slipped past his lips as Sousuke’s tip penetrated the swimmer. There was the sound of faint squelching as Makoto eased in the rest of his length, his stomach bulged at how stuffed he was.

“Take it easy there, Tachibana.” Sousuke mumbled, his brows furrowing softly at how rough Makoto was being even as a virgin.

Makoto glared his way, first, he was teased for being too gentle, and now Sousuke wanted to complain?

Not on his watch.

Makoto took a deep breath in and stood, the cock slid half-way out of him, it was the oddest and most satisfying sensation he had ever felt. Fingers were definitely no match… his thighs would be burning by the end of this, too, he was sure.

Without much more hesitation, Makoto began to bounce on Sousuke's cock. His hands laid flat over Sousuke thigh and stomach as Makoto steadied himself. Sousuke's eyes widened at Makoto, he shot up on his elbows and stared at Makoto who was mewling and moaning.

‘He’s so fucking loud…’ Sousuke thought to himself, but he was no one to judge, he was grunting every time Makoto would slam his plump ass down on his lap. “I said easy, Tachibana!” He shouted, but with the way Sousuke reached out and gripped the side of Makoto's hips to slam him harder against his cock said otherwise.

The sound of squelching and moaning filled the room, Makoto had gotten so wet that Sousuke's thighs were completely soaked. His chest rose up and down rapidly, low growls and grunts left his throat while his massive hand gripped Makoto so hard his hip was beginning to bruise.

“Get off!”

Makoto looked up at Sousuke's demand, his heart sank and his hips ceased almost immediately. Had he done something wrong?

“Sousuke…” He whispered, cleaning off the drool from his chin.

When Sousuke didn’t reply and merely stood up he was sure he’d be told to leave. Makoto was so ready he was already turning around when Sousuke picked him up. Out of fear Makoto wrapped his legs around Sousuke waist, he gasped and clung to the man as they walked together to what he was sure was used to do pull-ups. He gulped.

“Remember when I said you gotta work for it?” Sousuke hissed at Makoto, his deep, teal eyes stared down at Makoto so intensely Makoto could feel his asshole throb and clench.

Without much of a warning, Makoto pressed their lips together so hard he nearly smashed their teeth together. The kiss was so deep, so sloppy that there was too much tongue, too much biting and not enough at the same time.

Sousuke grabbed one of Makoto's wrist, he pulled them up until Makoto was able to securely get a good grip on both bars. Sousuke lifted Makoto by the back of his thighs effortlessly, his throbbing cock was aligned once more, the way he slid inside nearly made Makoto's eyes cross. The brunette let out a low, long moan against his lips, his asshole clenched around Sousuke’s cock greedily.

“There we go, Tachibana…” Came Sousuke's whisper as he dragged his tongue over Makoto's warm neck, “five seconds without cock and your greedy asshole is already clenching.”

He only got a whine in return.

Sousuke’s thrust were powerful, the machine they were ‘using’ shook with his heavy pace. His nearly crystal clear, teal eyes watched Makoto intently. The way his eyes would squeeze shut, the way his swollen lips would tremble gave Sousuke a shiver down his back that he hadn’t felt before while doing this with anybody else.

“Sousuke!” Makoto moaned, “Oh-my-goodness, fuck!” He stuttered, “There! There!”

Out of his daze, Sousuke gave the brunette exactly what he wanted. The muscles over his arms and back tensed at every thrust, his shoulder throbbed painfully. It was the oddest sensation he had ever felt, one of pain and pleasure. His therapist is going to be so fucking pissed tomorrow…

Sousuke's thrust became sloppy, the sound of squelching and skin slapping against skin filled the room until finally… Makoto screamed, pleasure coursed through his body, he had given no warning so when his hands let go of the bars Sousuke did his best to catch him. He grunted, his body toppled over after tripping on his own goddamn feet.

Cursing under his breath Sousuke landed on his ass, his back to the same bench they had just fucked on. “Fuck, you ok, Tachi-!”

Sousuke's eyes widened, he looked up to Makoto who began to bounce over his cock, fucking himself until his orgasm fell. Even when Sousuke came with a low, deep groan the brunette still rode him. He continued to fuck himself until Sousuke took over.

Managing to pull Makoto off himself Sousuke switched their positions, he bent the sweaty, desperate Makoto over the bench and pounded his ass. His cum splattered over their thighs, their groans and Makoto's moans and cries filled the room until Sousuke came to a slow stop.

They were left panting, sweaty, smeared with cum over both their bodies. Makoto was whining, his hips hurt and his asshole ached like it never had before, yet, he didn’t let go of Sousuke. He kept him inside, clenched around his softening cock.

“Hey.” Came a soft whisper from the man behind him, his lips pressed soft, almost loving kisses to Makoto's shoulder, it was almost as if Sousuke knew how to treat Makoto… at least that’s what the romantic liked to think… “I’ll take you to your sibling’s soccer practice if you get up and shower.”

Another whine. 

Sousuke chuckled and guessed it was his turn to work for it, whatever ‘it’ between them was.

**Author's Note:**

> Back after a long haitus from Tumblr! http://sousukeistop.tumblr.com/


End file.
